The Horror Beyond Their World
by Ann Nomynous
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on their way to the Quidditch World Cup when they accidentally end up in District Twelve. While trying to return, they meet Primrose Everdeen and instantly fall in love with her. They help her survive watching her older sister, Katniss fight to the death in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and begin to see what it really means to live in the muggle world.
1. Aparrition Mishaps

**Chapter 1: Apparitions Mishaps**

Hermione zipped up her bag. That was the last of their things. She had enchanted the backpack so that it went on infinitely so they could fit everything: food, clothes, a trailer, etc. If you needed it, it was in the bag.

Ginny had wanted to come to the Quidditch World Cup with them but Ron had insisted that she didn't. He still wasn't over the awkwardness of his best friend dating his little sister. Even though they were eighteen now, it still seemed awkward and it made Ron grumpy and uncomfortable. Harry sometimes felt the same about Ron and Hermione, although he didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset anyone, especially since they would be spending a week in a trailer together to watch the Quidditch World Cup.

"Ready guys?" asked Hermione as she swung the backpack over her shoulder. She winced from the pain. The trailer was a lot of weight on her shoulders.

"Here," says Ron, taking the bag off her shoulders and holding it in his arms. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"We should get going," says Harry. "People will already be choosing camp spots when we get there and I want a good view of the stadium from our trailer."

The three grab hands and prepare to travel to the grounds of the Quidditch World Cup. "On the count of three," says Hermione. "One…two…three!" For a second, the whole world seems to be spinning too fast.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stops and the three are in an alleyway behind a large building. There is a large dumpster on the back of the building and they can smell that's it overloaded with trash. A pig pen and back deck sit to the left of the dumpster and they can hear a woman scolding a child inside:

"I swear! Out of all the people who could have ended up my son, I had to get the worst one! If I catch you wrestling your brother one more time, I will slap you back into yesterday? You got that you little idiot?"

A boy's voice murmurs something, but the three can't understand what it is. Probably a 'yes' or 'yes ma'am' from the sound of the situation.

Harry feels a small jolt in his stomach and he can't help but think of the Dursleys, especially Dudley and his methods. It sounds as if the boy has a familiar problem and Harry feels the sudden urge to go inside the building and help him. _No! _Harry scolds himself. _You can't do that! Who knows where you are! Those people didn't even sound English, more like Americans or Canadians._

Suddenly, the back door swings creakily open and a boy who appears to be about sixteen pops out. He has blonde hair, a pale complexion, and the most beautiful blue eyes that Harry has ever seen.

The boy begins throwing scraps to the pigs and doesn't seem to notice the people standing behind his father's bakery. Then, Ron sneezes.

The boy's head shoots up to see where the noise came from. He sees the three odd looking strangers and his blue eyes widen to the point where you think they might pop out of his head. He drops the scraps and they land on the head of a hungry, mud-covered piglet.

The boy opens his mouth to holler out at the sight of such odd visitors, but Hermione runs up and covers his mouth before he can. His face has suddenly gone white and his eyes look at Hermione as if scared.

"It's alright," says Hermione. The boy hears her accent and his face becomes even whiter. He knows there's no way she's from District Twelve. Or even Panem. "We're just lost and we would appreciate it if you told us who you are and where we are. Okay? I'm going to let go now. Don't scream though or we might get into trouble."

Hermione releases her hand and the color slightly comes back in the boys face. "You're in District Twelve, the coalmining district of Panem. Right now you're in Town behind the bakery. Oh, and I'm Peeta Mellark."


	2. A Night in the Dumpster

Chapter 2: A Night in the Dumpster

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nervous. They had never slept in a dumpster before. There was no magic in Panem and everything in Hermione's bag had disappeared. Even Harry, who had spent ten years in a cupboard, wasn't comfortable.

When Hermione had asked Peeta if he knew anywhere they could stay for the night, he said, "There's no hotels around here but you could always stay in the second dumpster. I'll put all the trash in the other after and clean this one out."

So there they were: in the second dumpster under thin blankets borrowed from the bakery and absorbed in the smell of garbage. Hermione was snuggled up next to Ron and Harry was alone without body heat to keep him warm. It was dark and they had nothing to make a fire with, and even if they did, it would be a foolish idea in this arrangement.

Ron's stomach growled loudly and Hermione jumped up, smacking her head on the lid of the dumpster. She winced her long, thick hair fell in her face. Harry fought back a snicker. He needed something to laugh about after this horrible day.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron, pulling Hermione back up next to him. "That looked painful."

It was pitch black but Hermione knew it was Harry laughing, "Shut up," she said. "It's not funny. I never laugh at you when you're in pain."

Harry shut up immediately. "Sorry," he said. "Don't you want something to laugh about after everything that happened today?"

"Why don't you slam your head on the lid of the dumpster a few times and see if it's still funny then!" Hermione retorted.

"Shhhh," said Ron. "I hear something."

Sure enough, there was a screeching noise as someone opened the first dumpster. "Damn it," murmured a voice. They could hear the figure's faint footsteps as they came over to their dumpster. The lid of the dumpster creaked open, and Katniss Everdeen screamed.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm currently working on two fics and can't spend too much time on this one when the other's on such an exciting point in its story._

_Shout out to Mapleleaf40 for reviewing. If it weren't for them, I would've stopped writing this story cause I thought no one was reading it. And to answer their question, yes Harry, Ron, and Hermione did travel to the future and thanks for asking cause I never bothered to think about that until now._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review and read my other fic – this one's only Hunger Games – Unwanted Reunions._


	3. Seam Eyes

Chapter 3: Seam Eyes

"Shhhh," said Hermione, putting her hand over Katniss's mouth. "You District Twelve people have such a tendency to scream! Get in here now so we can explain or you'll get caught!"

Katniss pulled her small body into the dumpster and they shut the lid just before Anna Mellark came out of the house, waving a large cleaver in the air and screaming, "Go away you mutts! I don't allow Seam kids by my house!" The back door slammed shut.

The dumpster was pitch black but Harry could feel Katniss's tiny body next to his. She was only five foot five and ninety-eight pounds. Years of undernourishment showed on her tiny body but her arms were strong and Harry could feel the extra muscle from working with a bowstring for so long.

"So," says Hermione. "First things first, I wouldn't mind knowing why you were digging through rubbish. Mind explaining? No one here appears to be starving."

Katniss was silent, she didn't trust strangers, especially ones with such strange accents, she'd never heard anything like them and it was too strong to be from the Capitol.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "You can trust us, we need information as much as you need food."

Katniss murmured, "Fine." Something about Harry made her want to trust him; he seemed different from his friends, like there was something much different from him and them. "My name's Katniss and I'm from the Seam. That's the part of District Twelve where all the coalminers live. We're all starving.

Usually, I hunt in the woods with my friend Gale even though it's not allowed. We supply our families with food, today though, the electricity on the fence was on and we couldn't enter the woods.

My sister couldn't sleep. She told me that she was hungry. I came to see if any of the shops here in Town have food but the dumpsters are all empty, all except for this one. That's all that I have to say."

Harry could tell that Katniss didn't talk much because of the way she seemed to become tense the more she had said to them. He didn't blame her; he usually didn't trust strangers either, and some people were still trying to bring back Voldemorte so he couldn't mix with just anyone.

"Well," began Harry. "I'm Harry, over there are Ron and Hermione. We're from Great Britain. We were trying to get somewhere when we accidentally, somehow ended up here. We don't know what's going on but the boy from the bakery helped us. You may know him, he seemed about your age. Does the name Peeta Mellark sound familiar?"

Katniss's body became so tight, Harry thought it would rip, and her hands became tight fists. _The boy with the bread,_ thought Katniss. "I better get going," said Katniss, jumping up and throwing open the dumpster. She hopped over the edge and landed on a small wooden crate.

"Wait!" called Harry, but it was too late, Katniss was already gone.

"Katniss," said Prim when Katniss came back into the house. "Did you get the food?"

"Sorry my little duck," said Katniss, plopping down on the bed next to Prim. "The dumpsters had just been emptied."

"That's too bad that you couldn't get any," said Prim, she didn't like referring to them as 'dumpsters' because it made her feel like they had nothing and that wasn't true, the Everdeens were more fortunate that most and Prim knew it.

"Go back to sleep little duck," said Katniss, rubbing Prim's back as she lay on the bed, her long blonde braids like two ropes made of sunshine. "I'll make us an extra big feast tomorrow."

"Okay," said Prim, closing her eyes. "I'm sure Mom would love that."

"Yeah," said Katniss quietly as she lay down next to Prim. "I'm sure Mom would love that."

_Author's Note: Hi to jojoweird again just for being awesome and another again to Mapleleaf10 because they were able to motivate me to keep writing!_

_Please review more guys, you don't have to have a fanfic account to review and I love hearing from and acknowledging you all! Bye and llamas! XD_


	4. Searching for the Girl on Fire

Chapter 4: Searching for the Girl on Fire

"Wake up!" said Peeta. Hermione opened her eyes. The dumpster was open and sunlight was pouring into it, hurting her eyes.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron. "Close the top, the sun's in my eyes!"

"Oh sorry," said Peeta, stepping over so the sun wasn't in their faces. "I guess I'm not used to having dumpster visitors. Anyway, I brought you breakfast." Peeta handed Ron a large burnt loaf of bread. They noticed the large purple bruises covering Peeta's face. "You guys are leaving tonight, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, and then I think we'll head to the Seam. We met someone yesterday and want to see her again. Right guys?" Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the side.

He bit his lip to fight back a wince and said, "Yep."

"Cool," said Peeta. "Who'd you meet?"

"Um…" said Harry. "Just some girl from the Seam, no one important. What was her name again, Katherine, Katrina?"

"Katniss?!" said Peeta a little too loudly. He was blushing and his face looked like tie-dye with all the purple bruises, red cheeks, and blue eyes.

"Oh, you know her?" said Hermione, a fake look of surprise on her face. "We bumped into her on our walk yesterday. She's a hunter, right?"

"Yeah," said Peeta. "She's always selling Dad her fresh game. He just loves how it's always shot straight through the eye."

"Peeta!" screeched an unpleasant voice. "Get your ass in here right now!"

Peeta scrambled to get up. He fell and the dumpster lid slammed on his fingers. "Now!" screamed Anna Mellark. "Before I get the rolling pin!"

Peeta pulled out his hand and they could hear Anna stomp down the steps. A loud thwapping noise filled the alley as Peeta cried out in pain. "Next time doesn't be so slow you little bitch!" Another thwapping noise filled the alley, this time even harder than the last. "Next time it's the frying pan, now go inside!" They heard footsteps and the screen door slammed shut behind them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the Hob. Instantly, everything became silent. The Hob was usually noisy, and full of life, but when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered, everyone became silent.

"What are you doing here?" asked Greasy Sae defiantly. She was sure that these were peacekeepers and she had no intention of letting them think that she was scared of them. "We don't like people like you 'round these parts. Capitol people like you can't come in here."

Greasy Sae's granddaughter, Jenna, came running over to Hermione. "Flowers in the valley," she murmured, handing Hermione a crumpled daisy with almost all the petals missing. "I found them for you. You defeated him, after all." Everyone in Twelve had always thought that Jenna wasn't right in the head. She often murmured things about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, horcruxes, and a lightning shaped scar hidden by a mop of black hair.

"Thank you," said Hermione, kneeling in front of Jenna. "That was very sweet of you. What's your name?"

"Jenna," she said, bringing a lock of dark brown hair to her mouth to chew on it. Hermione moved her hair away from her face. Jenna looked just like mostly everyone in the Seam. She had dark brown hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. But Jenna's eyes were bigger than everyone else's and she had long, thick, black lashes.

"Nice to meet you Jenna," said Hermione, ignoring the silence around her and the eyes that all seemed to burn into her. "I'm Hermione. These are my friends Harry and Ron."

"I know," said Jenna. "I dream about you all every night."

"Jenna!" said Greasy Sae. "Come here! You shouldn't be talking to people like them!"

Jenna shuffled over, a strand of hair in her mouth. Her wide eyes looked even madder than usual.

Katniss looked down, the three hadn't noticed her yet and she had no intention for then to now. "We should get going," she whispered into Gale's ear, trying her hardest to still hide her face while standing on her tippy toes. "These three are bad news."

Gale nodded, not taking his gaze off the three strangers. "We'll give Greasy Sae the squirrel tomorrow, let's go."

Gale and Katniss began to silently shuffle across the cement floor of the Hob. Katniss was looking at her boots and her braid had fallen in her face. They were three quarters away from the door when Harry saw Katniss's long braid.

"Katniss!" he exclaimed. "We were looking for you!"

Katniss's cheeks burned red. "Damn it," she said under her breath. Gale's body felt tense next to hers.

"Back off!" said Gale. "She doesn't want you here, following her around you creep! Go back to wherever it is you came from!"

Katniss wished she could disappear into the soft leather of Gale's hunting jacket and never come out. She didn't need to be involved with these freaks, didn't want to be involved with them!

Katniss felt her hand reaching for the knife in her boot. Why couldn't they just leave her alone already? Where was Darius when they needed him? He would get the weirdoes to leave them alone!

Jenna put her hand on Katniss's shoulder and said something about the three, but Katniss couldn't quite make out the words. Katniss was about to make a run for it, when Head Peacekeeper Cray stepped into the Hob.

_Author's Note: Hey guys, remember to review. And to answer darkest magic's question: I will explain why everything disappeared later, along with why Jenna dreams about Harry, Ron and Hermione._

_Anyway, keep reading on my fellow bookworms. D (Smiling Cyclops emoji.)_


	5. A Visit From Jenna

Chapter 5: A Visit From Jenna

Hermione opened her eyes. They had spent the night in an abandoned house at the edge of town. Jenna had said that it once belonged to someone named Haymitch Abernathy.

"Good morning," said Jenna, holding out a plate of sand colored bread, each roll a different awkward shape. "Nan made these for Isaac, Celeb, Oscar, Gannon, Taliyah, and me. Sorry I could only get tone roll, food's scarce and Mommers is sick so she needs it more than us."

"Thanks," said Hermione, splitting the roll into three parts. It was classic District Twelve bread, made from tesserae. You could see the grainy bits in the unappetizing roll. "Next time we'll feed ourselves, you don't have to risk your mum's life for us. We can find food."

"No!" said Jenna, a little too loudly. "You don't understand, I have to keep you guys fed, you're important and I can tell."

Ron rolled over and groaned, "Shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep." He was wrapped in the slightly burnt quilt that they'd found by the fire. The three had shared it all night long, along with the low cot on the ground.

Scavengers had long stripped the house bare of most belongings so it was all they had. It was surprising that nobody had taken the quilt, maybe the dried bloodstain in the middle made it one of the less desirables, but the cot had to be worth something. Most families in Twelve had to share a bed with at least one relative, and those that didn't often slept in the most pitiful cots or blanket piles.

"Why don't you just get up, you fools," snapped Hermione. "The sooner we get up, the sooner we can figure out why we're even here."

Jenna began chewing on a clump of hair nervously and said, "Actually, I'm supposed to give you this so you know how to get back." Jenna handed Hermione a crumpled, yellowish piece of parchment with a wax seal bearing an owl clutching a broomstick in its claws and flying, surrounded by a circle. "It's top secret and you can't mention it to anyone. I can't even read it or hear what it says."

Jenna went to the corner of the house and crouched down with her head in her hands and her eyes squashed against her knees.

Hermione looked at the address on the envelope and she had no doubt that it had been sent by a wizard or with by the way it was addressed to them.

_Mr. H. Potter, Mr. R. Weasley, Ms. H. Granger_

_The Abandoned Abernathy House_

_District Twelve_

Hermione smiled to herself at the memory of receiving her first letter like this and began to read to herself:

_Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger,_

_Welcome to Panem. If you have not already been informed, that is the country in which you have been accidentally appirated. We are sorry about this mistake and have some information and instructions that we think you may need to know below._

_In Panem, there are twelve districts (a thirteenth is suspected to still exist in secret, but has not been yet clarified). Each district has its own unique trade and the citizens of that district learn that trade as part of their schoolwork. The following are each districts trades:_

_ District One – Luxury_

_ District Two – Masonry, train manufacturing, peacekeeper supplement_

_ District Three – Technology, mechanical products_

_ District Four – Fishing_

_ District Five - Power_

_ District Six – Transportation_

_ District Seven – Lumber_

_ District Eight – Textiles_

_ District Nine – Grain _

_ District Ten – Livestock_

_ District Eleven – Agriculture_

_ District Twelve – Coal_

_We are District 9 ¾ as you may already know, but Jenna hasn't been given direct instructions to tell you this. The Capitol does not believe that wizards should be allowed to live with others so we have been given our reservation in a place once known as Alaska. We educate, train, and raise the young wizards of Panem until they are ready for their Time of Choosing. _

_The Time of Choosing is the time when a wizard turns seventeen and they may join the outside world, become a spy or agent in Panem, or stay in District 9 ¾. _

_The population of District 9 ¾ is a good million at the most and is still thriving with life, even after seventy-five years. We were separated from Panem during the Dark Days, a time in which the country was dealing with the Rebellion._

_We were all taken away from the districts and taken to concentration camps where we remained until the end of the Rebellion, than a committee of wizards/witches called the Magics of Panem were chosen to go to the Capitol and ask for our own district._

_We got our wish and along with the suspected District Thirteen, we became a secret district, only known of by President Snow and some of the government._

_When asked what we wished to name our district, a vote was held and we named it District 9 ¾ after Alexander Quinn, the first person ever to realize he was a wizard, for he discovered so when he was nine and three quarters in age._

_Anyway, when our sources in the Capitol Department of Magic discovered signs of an apparition glitch, we were called immediately and decided that you three should come stay with us in District 9 ¾ until we can sent you back in time._

_Please write us a letter and give it to Jenna so she can send it by owl for further instructions using the address below:_

_President Joanne K. Collins_

_Blue Room, President's Mansion_

_District 9 ¾_

_Sincerely,_

_President Joanne K. Collins_

Hermione looked up from the letter. Harry and Ron were reading it over her shoulder. Jenna was gone.

"Well," said Hermione. "It appears that we're going to Alaska."

_Author's Note: Very special shout-out to Itak2003 for following and favoriting this story. I'm sorry that I didn't mention you before, I was going to last chapter but got so caught up in writing that I forgot. By the way, what's 2003, your birthday or something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, just wondering._

_Anyway, I know that was a lot of info in one chapter, but it's important so I hope you were paying attention! _

_Does anyone have any cool New Year's resolutions here? YOLO. (Although I believe in reincarnation so maybe YOLT for you only live twice.) XD_


	6. Distractions

Chapter 6: Distractions

Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned to set off for District 9 ¾ the next week. They needed to make preparations and set out enough food for the journey. They also needed light blankets, Jenna told them that when District 9 ¾ was once a very cold place but that global warming had changed that, so now it might be less cold, but still cold enough that layers were important.

One day, Hermione was out buying food in the Hob with some of the coins that Jenna had gotten them, when she saw a little girl selling cheese and milk freshly made and produced by her goat. Hermione was somewhat welcome in the Hob since Jenna had forged a letter saying that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sent from the Capitol as peacekeepers, and they were even paid by Head Peacekeeper Cray.

"Why hello there," said Hermione, bending down to pet the goat. "What are you selling today?"

"Cheese and milk," said the girl. Her grey-blue eyes were sweet but had a slight edge of suspicion. "I just got it from Lady this morning." The girl patted the goat on the head and licked her face, causing the girl to giggle.

"How much for a wheel of cheese and a glass of milk?" asked Hermione, stroking Lady's white goat.

"Prim!" said Katniss, running towards the little girl. "I was looking for you, Mom said you came here to sell things from Lady. Come on, I have fresh game." Katniss grabbed Prim by the arm, wanting to get her as far away from Hermione as possible. She knew they weren't peacekeepers, she just couldn't figure out what they were, and until then, she had no intention of interacting with them in any way.

"Wait!" said Prim as Katniss dragged her away. "I was selling her some of Lady's things! Let go Katniss!"

Katniss pulled Prim around the corner, leaving Lady the goat behind. Hermione could hear Prim yelling for her goat.

And then Hermione felt a flutter in her chest. She was in love. She grabbed the goat and ran after Katniss and Prim. Hermione knew in an instant that she'd found the sister she always wanted.

_Author's Note: Sorry about not writing for so long. I actually started this chapter a week ago then forgot to post. Thanks summary dreams75 and zerow21 for favoriting this fic. Also thanks to agg92007, firstomega, and again zerow21 for following this fic._

_Sometimes I forget that I am a published fanfic writer now and don't write for a few days cause I feel like it's the old days where no one read my fics except me._

_Keep on reading, I love you guys._


	7. Hermione's Dream

Chapter 7: Hermione's Dream

Hermione opened her eyes. She'd been having that dream again, the one where she was with her parents again; the day she got her letter for Hogwarts. How she missed her parents. She still had nightmares where the day she erased their memories replayed over and over again in her head. She'd gone by her house a month ago and seen her parents sitting with a newborn baby in a pink blanket on the doorstep. They had been young parents; they were only twenty-three when she was born. They could still have children if they wanted.

Sometimes Hermione wished she could be like Harry and at least know that her parents were dead and there was no way they'd replace her. But she wasn't and she knew she could never bring their memories back. The spell didn't work that way.

Hermione had a sister, she'd always wanted one and now she had one, but sadly it would never hear about her. No one in the Granger family would.

Hermione stood up as quietly as she could. She was going to check the bag again. She'd been doing this a lot lately, to make sure that when they left for Alaska, they would have supplies.

Last night she had told Harry and Ron that she needed to do something before they could leave for District 9 ¾. Now she had a week before they left.

Hermione emptied the contents of the bag onto the torn old rug in the abandoned little house that used to belong to the Abernathys. The contents were the same, they hadn't changed: a loaf of bread, three apples, a can of soup, a flashlight, parchment for letters to District 9 ¾, ink and a quill, and a special thermal hammock that zipped shut. That was all they could fit without magic. Then Hermione noticed something gold sticking out of the bottom of the bag.

The time turner!

It was set to one hundred years ahead! It must've accidentally been turned by something in the bag and sent Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the future.

It all made sense now.

"Wake up!" said Hermione, shaking the boys awake. "Wake up!"

Hermione, as usual, had cracked the case.

_Author's Note: Thanks to summery dreams75 for favoriting this fic and to agg92007 for following. _

_Also, hey Mapleleaf40, darkest magic, and TheDivergentGame, now you know how they got to the future. I wasn't planning on the whole time turner thing, but to be honest, I don't know what happens next in my stories until I start typing the next part. _

_For something awesome, look up "The Hunger Games" - A Bad Lip Reading, "MORE HUNGER GAMES" Catching Fire: A Bad Lip Reading, and Obscidiots: Live in District Eleven for the funniest thing you've ever seen!_

"_Spread your cheeks, clap your hands and smack your doctor!"_


	8. Prim's New Friend

Chapter 8: Prim's New Friend

Katniss was walking home from the Hob with Gale when she saw something that made her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

There was her sister, Primrose Everdeen, standing with the newest addition to the Peacekeeper Squad of District Twelve, Hermione Granger.

"Katniss?" asked Gale, she seemed to not have heard a word he had just said. "Katniss?" Gale shook her arm. "What's wrong?"

That's when he saw the two sitting on the wooden stump outside the Everdeens' house and eating ice cream cones. Ice cream was expensive in Twelve, but every once in a while the baker had a special for it. Only the people from Town could ever afford it, and even that took some saving up. Vanilla was hard to come by.

"Hey Katniss," said Prim, waving to her big sister. "Come over here, you can have some of my ice cream, it's straight from Baker Mellark's."

Katniss's usual expressionless scowl was replaced with a look of pure horror.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim came over and put her thin hand on Katniss's bony shoulder.

"I saw her by the bakery when I went to pick up my bread and I bought us ice cream cones," said Hermione, coming over next to Prim. Katniss hated when Hermione got up close. She made the Everdeen girls look like curve less, short, starving girls and Katniss hated it. "I'm sorry Katniss, she just looked so hungry and I didn't want to make her wait until dinner."

Katniss could feel Gale's body become tense. They both hated it when people pitied them for appearance. Especially Katniss, at least Gale had a stronger looking build. All Katniss had a scrawny figure, barely noticeable because of her father's oversized hunting jacket.

"She's not starving," snapped Katniss. "I feed my family perfectly well and you don't have to waste your time pitying us. Everything is under control."

"Katniss – "

"No Prim, go inside to Mom."

"Katniss – "

"Prim, go!"

Prim trudged inside.

People were beginning to slightly gather around Gale, Katniss, and Hermione. No one treated peacekeepers like this and they all knew it.

"Katniss," whispered Gale in her ear. "Katniss, let's go. You're attracting attention and I don't want to end up hanged for messing with a peacekeeper."

"No Gale," snapped Katniss.

"Katniss – "

"I said no!"

Gale picked up Katniss's small frame and threw her over his shoulder, calling the strand of leather holding her braid together to fall out and her hair to slightly unravel. She tried to kick, but Gale was much stronger than she was and it was no use.

He set her down on the bed that she shared with Prim. Prim sat across from her with her mother on Mrs. Everdeen's bed. Buttercup curled up in Prim's lap.

"Katniss," said Prim, sitting down next to her sister with Buttercup in her arms. "Why'd you get so mad at Hermione?"

"I wasn't mad," said Katniss, biting into her thumbnail. Prim moved her hand away from her mouth.

"Don't lie Katniss."

"You shouldn't be hanging out with her, Prim. She's not like us, she's not one of us."

"What do you mean Katniss? She's just a girl that came from England to help Panem and become a peacekeeper. She explained it to me, it's called the Peace Core."

"Peace Core my ass," mumbled Katniss under her breath. She could see Gale hiding a smile. She rarely cursed.

"Katniss, don't say that."

"God Prim, you don't always have to be so pure!"

Prim's face registered with shock and Mrs. Everdeen looked up from her knitting with surprise. Prim ran out of the house, a look of hurt on her face and tears streaming from her eyes.

"Prim!" yelled Katniss, running after her.

"Katniss!" Gale took off after the girls.

_Author's Note: Thanks to nightwing27 for favoriting. More thanks to katikat1703 for following._

_I'm thinking of doing a Katniss meets Tris fic. How does that sound?_

_Keep reading and remember to review. _


End file.
